Le Garçon qui a survécu
by AnnaOz
Summary: Fic Ron centric, courte et sans happy end, écrite pour le défi animaux lancé par Servane sur rouxattitude.


**Disclaimer: **JKR, pas moi.

**Note:** Courte fic écrite pour le défi "animaux" de Rouxattitude. Ron centric assez sombre, encore une fois.

* * *

Un journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier attendait encore une fois dans l'entrée, l'œil rivé au petit carton collé à côté de ma sonnette.

« Wistily ? Vous n'êtes pas Monsieur Weasley ? »

Je n'avais pas essayé de le contredire, je n'avais pas pris la peine d'expliquer pourquoi j'avais choisi le surnom idiot donné par mes frères à Percy il y a des années en l'honneur du défunt père Croupton pour vivre dans le Londres Moldu, je ne m'étais même pas demandé comment celui-ci avait retrouvé mon adresse, ni même quelle mouche l'avait piqué d'oser se risquer devant ma porte après que j'ai si méchamment amoché le dernier reporter de Sorcière Hebdo.

Non… j'étais fatigué, la journée à la boutique des jumeaux avait été harassante et le détour par le Royal Marsden Hospital m'avait vidé de toute l'énergie subsistante de mon trop grand corps que les jours courbaient de plus en plus.

Alors, j'avais juste hoché la tête et l'avais laissé parler.

Après tout, j'étais le seul membre du trio en mesure de le faire…

J'avais éludé les questions concernant Harry et Hermione, non, je ne savais pas où avait disparu mon ami après le combat final et évidemment que non, je n'étais pas en mesure de connaître l'endroit où les parents de Miss Granger avaient pu cacher leur fille après le baiser du détraqueur.

Je ne savais rien, n'est-ce pas… je ne guettais pas l'arrivée hebdomadaire d'Hedwige me livrant les lettres toujours plus longues d'un Harry, perdu entre le Texas et le Mexique, et qui n'en pouvait plus de m'écrire sa peine et sa culpabilité.

Je ne savais rien, c'était entendu… les infirmières du Royal Marsden pouvaient témoigner qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de grand jeune homme roux un peu fou, toujours triste, assis quotidiennement au chevet de cette jeune fille léthargique, amorphe, au regard totalement vide et aux gestes mécaniques, que ses parents appelaient Hermione bien que sa fiche d'admission porte le nom de Jane Owens.

Je ne savais rien, je n'avais rien à confesser, pas de ragots à partager, ni d'infos édifiantes sur la vie d'un survivant après la guerre.

Car c'était moi, à présent, qui avais les honneurs du patronyme : Ronald Weasley – Le garçon qui a survécu.

Une seule question m'avait semblé mériter une réponse, parce que c'était la seule à laquelle je n'avais pas la moindre hésitation.

Quand le petit jeune homme blond, qui aurait pu ressembler à Colin Creevey si celui-ci avait porté des lunettes, m'avait demandé ce qui me faisait revenir chez moi le soir, j'avais répondu honnêtement, simplement :

« Parce que je dois bien nourrir le chat. »

Puis, j'avais ouvert la porte de l'immeuble et étais monté jusqu'au quatrième étage par ces escaliers trop raides mais que je préférais à l'ascenseur vétuste qui me donnait toujours l'impression que je signais mon arrêt de mort en y entrant.

En glissant ma clef dans la serrure, j'entendais déjà les petits pas feutrés et le miaulement rauque de l'animal qui me tenait compagnie.

« Pattenrond, vieux filou, on va parler de toi dans le journal, c'est la gloire, gredin ! » lui dis-je d'une voix que je voulais toujours enjouée pour lui quand il venait se frotter aux jambes de mon jeans.

Il me suivit en trottinant jusqu'à la cuisine, et je fus encore une fois soulagé de constater qu'il avait progressivement repris ces derniers mois le poids qu'il avait tant perdu, caché sous le lit d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce que je le découvre, parce qu'il avait laissé une fois de trop sa respiration, devenue sifflante d'être trop faible, le trahir.

Je n'avais pas menti au journaliste, je ne revenais le soir que pour avoir le plaisir de voir le chat aussi roux que moi se goinfrer des repas spéciaux que je lui préparais toujours le matin avant de partir travailler.

Un jour, je ne reviendrais pas.

Un jour, Pattenrond serait trop vieux, trop malade et il faudrait que je me résolve à voir partir mon dernier compagnon.

Ce jour-là, j'irais à l'hôpital arracher Jane Owens aux bras de toutes ces infirmières moldues qui ignoraient qu'elle était la grande et magnifique Hermione Granger, et je partirais avec elle, rejoindre Harry entre le Texas et le Mexique où il avait déjà commencé à nous attendre.


End file.
